UNSC Marine? Or Clone Trooper?
by CAPTAIN JASE S-412
Summary: UNSC Marines. The sons and daughters of the devil and the robbers of the anchor from the Navy, eagle from the Air Force, and the rope from the Army. What would happen if a clone Captain we all like was to leave his world and enter that of the UNSC? What woud his presence do to alter the outcome of the Human-Covenant war? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

THE TIMELINE, CHARACHTERS, AND OTHER DETAILS IN THIS STORY HAVE BEEN ALTERED TO FIT THIS STORIES LINE OF EVENTS AND IS CENTERED ON THE AUTHORS OWN FREE WILL AND OPINIONS. THAT IS WHY IT IS CALLED FANFICTION. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM WANTED. NEGITIVE REVIEWERS WILL BE BLOCKED AND/OR REMOVED FROM ALL LISTS.

AGES OF CHARACHTERS:

Ahsoka Tano- 16 years

Captain Rex- 17 years(Standard) 25(Clone)

Clones- 14-2 years(Standard) 19-12(Clone)

Skywalker- 21-25 years

Amidala- 30-35 years

Kenobi- 30-45 years

Sergeant Johnson- 30-45years

Dr. Halsey- 40-50 years

Lord Hood- 55-65 years

'...'-Thoughts

\.../-Documents/letters

\...\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

{...}-Translations

[...]-AI

FEBRUARY 25BBY

2 YEARS INTO CLONE WAR

08:30 HOURS, GALACTIC MILITARY STANDARD(GMS)

SOMEWHERE IN THE OUTTER RIM

GRAND NAVY OF THE REPUBLIC(GNR) RESOLUTE

For Ahsoka Tano, it was just another day and another cruddy mission to go on. The last mission she had participated in did not end well. It had been just her and her master. If Captain Rex had been there, the outcome would have been drastically different.

Most people just don't understand or know that clones are human. Most think they are 'flesh droids', 'tin cans', 'expendable soildgers' to be used in war, and worst of all, 'genetically inferior lab-rats'. Some even think they are droids made to look like humanoids. Every time she heared somebody talk like that, she felt sick. To her Rex was irriplaceable, uniqe.

Captain Rex was about six-two with blonde hair, which was very rare for a clone trooper, he was also a little bigger than the other troopers. His CT number was also different than the others. CT-01/7567. She was curious why his number had the zero one infront of it while the other clones did not.

Thier mission is to capture a CIS weapons and technology developer and take said developer/scientist to Courasaunt. Ahsoka was to lead the fight above the planet in space and the skies while her Master and Rex made the main assault. She had been trying to find the clone Captain for a while when she saw him near his gunship.

"You ready Rex?"

"As ready as i can get."

"Rex, i need to talk to you after you get back to the ship."

"Why not now? We have time."

"It can wait, Rex."

"If it's related to the mission, i need to know."

"It's not mission related Rex."

"Just making sure. No harm in that."

Rex checks his chrono and sees it's one minute until they head to the planest surface.

"One minute warning! Board your ships and let's get moving!" Rex yells out.

Ahsoka watches as Rex puts on his helmet and boards his gunship. He turns around and gives her a two finger salute. Then the gunship doors slide shut and moves twards the front of the line.

"Be safe Rex. Come back in one piece."

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

RESOLUTE

Ahsoka had just witnessed the last of the gunships land back inside the Resolutes hanger. The entire operation was an elaborate trap laid out by Grevious and the CIS to take out anybody who had set foot in the system. As she rushes to the hanger, the Resoulute jumps into hyperspace.

Cries for medics echo throughout the entire hanger deck of the ship. A single figure heads in her direction. Liutenaunt Fives, Rex's XO, makes his way to her.

"What happened down there Fives?"

"IEDs, droidikas, commandos...everything. It was a massacre."

"Where's Rex?"

"No idea, he'll turn up somewhere in this madhouse. Looks like i better get a report started up and the number of casualtys reported. Oh, the General is in medbay, he got hit as soon as we had landed."

"Thanks Fives."

"Anytime sir."

Ahsoka couldn't believe it. Just hours before, the majority of the 501st had been alive. Now it was just a shredded shell of it's former self. The wounded in medbay, the dead left for the Seppies, and Rex who knows where. Ahsoka walked to her room and found an envelope sitting on her bed. It had Rex's jaig eyes on the front with her name below. She opened it up and unfolded a piece of flimsi.

\Ahsoka, if you're reading this, i may not be returning from my latest mission. If any piece of my equipment had been found or recovered from the field, i want you to keep it. It's yours. Same as my things still on the Resolute in my bunk room. If i haven't already told you, i've been holding back several things from you. I've developed a relation to you more than the regs and your code would allow. I can only hope you felt or feel the same for me. See you some other time in a better place. Rex. P.S. Thank Jesse for delivering my letter for me./

Ahsoka was floored. Rex was gone, and he had been holding back how much he cared about her. She was going to tell him how much she cared for him after the mission had been completed.

"Why? Why did you leave me Rexie?"

Then she heared someone knocking on her door.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal Sergeant Jesse, still in his armor, no helmet, and his right arm in a makeshift sling.

"I see you found the letter."

"Yeah. H..he wanted me to thank you for delivering it to me."

"It was no problem. I just wish i could have done more."

"How did he...?"

"He had taken cover behind some sort of equipment in the first floor labs. Tinny fired a rocket and the entire thing went up in a pure white ball of light. When my sight returned to normal, there...there was nothing left. Not even a helmet or shard of armor."

UNSC CONTROLED SPACE

REACH

MID-FEBRUARY 2545

Grand Admiral Lord Terence Hood was surprised at first when he had recieved word that a heavily wounded human male had been recovered from a Innie outpost by a Navy Special Warfare unit in the outter colonies. The male had been transported to Reach via the Paris-class frigate the Meriwether Lewis by a Liutenaunt Commander Jacob Keyes.

Then he read another report that stated the person recovered was not UNSC military and was deffenitely not Innie. The report also stated that Doctor Halsey had been near the dock where the Lewis had landed and had started working on trying to save the man who was a potential intel gold mine.

Now he was on Reach at an ONI base in the mountains, waiting for the man to wake up. They had found him in shredded remains of some sort of balistic-resistant armor plates simmilar to the armored EVA suits that some naval engineers have for when they need to do repairs outside of a ship in zero g and vaccum.

He walks through the base with two Marines as gaurds and enters the section of the base where ONI has the mysterious male being treated by Halsey.

"What do we have so far Halsey?"

"Wasn't expecting you to be here Terence. He has been adjusting and recovering well."

"You found something, didn't you?"

"...Yes. A carbon fiber microchip in his left arm."

"What was in this microchip?"

"A file. A military service file, awards, rank, medals, even his unit and serial number. But, no name." Halsey says as she hands the Admiral a tacpad.

"An officer. Very impressive record. War vet, trained troops...this guy should be commanding a battalion instead of a company. How old is he?"

"Some things point at the mid-twentys, estimated. And others point to the late teens."

"That is interesting."

"Yes it is. He should be awake soon."

When Rex finnaly regained conciousness. The first thing he noticed was the absence of blasterfire, the presence of what appeared to be a medbay, and a white uniformed man in his older years talking to a silver haired female in a lab coat. Then he noticed his shredded armor sitting on a table, and an IV in each arm. Then a solid wave of pain washed over his body, causing him to involuntarily groan in pain.

"Sounds like he's awake Doctor."

The female and male walk closer and the doctor checks a few monitors. Then he sees it. Five stars in a pentagon on the white uniformed mans collar and shoulders. A Grand Admiral.

"You feeling ok son?"

"Not really. Hurt like hell to be honest."

"That's understandable. I have a few questions for you."

"Go ahead sir."

"We found a microchip in your arm. We took a look at it and we saw your record. Very impressive."

"Thank you sir. Now, may i ask where the nine hells i am?"

"You're in United Nations Space Command territory inside one of our bases. What was the last thing you remember?" Says the female.

"Your spec ops team finding me and then i must have blacked out."

Doctor Halsey pulls Lord Hood aside and far enough away where the man could not hear them.

"He doesn't seem to know what the UNSC is."

"Yeah, i saw that as well."

"So what's the plan?"

"He's going to have to be sent to ONI after he is fully healed."

"Terence, do you know what they will do to him?"

"Yes i do Halsey, but i have no other choice."

"Why don't we ask him where he came from, what his government is like. I can say right now that he is not from Innie or UNSC space at all."

"Alright, we'll do it your way Halsey, but if he does not answer a single question, he's ONI bait."

"What are we going to do with him after we're done?"

"No idea. We'll figure that out later."

Halsey watches as Hood returns to the mans bedside and begins questioning the man.

"Son, i have a few questions to ask you."

"That's alright with me sir."

"Do you know anything about the UNSC prior to today?"

"No sir."

"How about the Insurrection?"

"You mean those mir'shebs that beat the nine living hells out of me because they thought i was some sort of commando?"

"Can you describe the man who did the interogation?"

"Yeah. Greying hair, six one, rank is Colonel. Also smoked a cig."

"That would be that bastard Robert Watts. We've been after him for years."

"If you find him alive sir, i would very much like to get my hands on him if i could."

"Well, i was considering on sending you to our Intel division for interogation, but i've thought of something that would help the UNSC."

"What would that be sir?"

"Well, we need some experienced officers to command units which are rooting out Watt's men in the inner colonies, and since i saw you were trained in command ops..."

"You want me to be one and train your anti-terror squads some tricks i know."

"Exactly."

"If i agree to this, what would i get for joining up and what would my rank be?"

"If you agree, you will be paid a salary that gets a raise every two years, have full rights, your own home, everything you'll ever need. You will also be given back pay for seven years of prior service to make your over more believeable. As for your rank, First Liutenaunt should do. But, you will have to learn the history of the United Nations Space Command and how we operate."

"Sounds ok with me sir. But on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"In order to be fully trained in time for war where i come from, i was given a chemical accelerator that causes my body to develop faster than a normal humans should. I would like Doctor Halsey to attempt to remedy my...uniqe condition, if that is ok with her."

"That sounds like a challenge, and, luckily for you, i prefer a challenge."

"There you go Liutenaunt. Get healed up, find a name, and i'll have ONI get your ID and records set." Says Hood as he leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM WANTED. READER OPINIONS ARE VALUED AND MAY IMPACT THE STORIES DEVELOPMENT. PLEASE REVIEW! NEGITIVE REVIEWERS WILL BE BLOCKED!

EX- Explosives or explosives residue

TAC-COM- Tactical communications channel/system

CNM- Command unit that covers a pre-set radius on a certain TAC-COM channel

ARGUS- EX detector unit. Can be handheld, vehicle mounted, or in an airport metal detector and scanners

BDU- Battle Dress Uniform

HUD- Heads up Display

CO- Commanding officer

NCO- Noncomissioned officer

ONI- Office of Naval Inteligence

OCS- Officer canidate school

IED- Improvised explosive device

ABG- After Battle of Geonosis

UNSC CONTROLED SPACE

EPSILON ERIDANUS SYSTEM

REACH

MARCH 2545

Within the past few weeks, Rex had learned the UNSC's history from 2160 through 2544 in order to blend into the population better. Halsey had been able to fix his rapid aging and had also removed a tumor of some sort she had found that was blocking several major nerves. The history he learned was quite amazing, considering the Republics several hundred-thousand year history. He had also learned alot about UNSC Marine Corps protocols and regulations, which were simmilar in some ways, but not simmilar in others to the GAR regs. He also sent his new name, Richard Edward Xanders, and several other things, such as DNA, fingerprints, and signature to ONI for processing. He had recieved his ID, back pay, and gear earlier that week.

He was issued armor, helmet, boonie hat, ball cap, and other things. Then his orders. He was to board a frigate at New Alexandria's Space Elevators orbital dock and was to await further orders as it was enroute to another planet in-system.

Rex walked into the Spaceport in his BDU with a UNSC officers ball cap on that had the single silver bar of a First Liutenaunt proudly displayed on the front of the hat, black tactical/HUD glasses, ruck over his left shoulder, M6C pistol with an infared laser sight under it's barrel hoilstered on his right leg, and MA5D rifle case in his right hand. Then he noticed he had captured the attention of almost everybody he passed.

"Look mommy! A Marine! A real-life Marine!" A bright-eyed kid about six says as he caught sight of him.

When he had been in the GAR, nobody had acted like that when he or his brothers were seen in public. Most just ignored them or looked at them with mild hatred.

'I can get used to this. Full rights, a solid salary, free housing...everything i'll need to survive in this place. But, nothing could replace her.' Rex thinks as he compares the UNSC Marines to what the GAR was like back in the Republic.

He knew his letter had more than likely made it's way into Ahsokas hand by now, as well as his status going from MIA, to KIA. He could only hope she was still the same as she had always been.

COURASAUNT

JEDI TEMPLE

EARLY MARCH 2 ABG (25BBY)

It had been two weeks since Rex's death. The 501st was taken off the front lines and were to sit and wait on Courasaunt for replacement troopers and until her Master was fully healed. Ahsoka's morale had dropped, she no longer had her snippy attitude, or wore the same clothing. She had gone back to the standards. Brown, baggy jedi robes with a dark brown cloak and hood. The 'perfect' model padawans attire.

As she laid down after another day at the temple, she quickly found herself in a deep sleep. She found herself back on Mortis, in the cave where she had seen and had talked to her future self.

"I see you have lost the one you cared for." Says a soft, femenine voice as a soft, white light appears behind her.

"How...? The dagger..."

"The force cannot be distroyed, altered, yes, but not distroyed. You are in dangerous territory. Stray farther, and you'll turn to the dark."

"But i have nothing left. Rex was everything to me."

"And he still is everything to you, as it will stay that way."

"Are you saying...?"

"He is alive and well. He is not in your galazy, but another."

"Will i see him again?"

"You might. Even the force cannot foresee everything. Good night, daughter of the light."

Ahsoka immedeately shot up, wide awake and gasping for breath. As she regained her bearings, she felt something cold and hard in her right hand. She opened her hand and found Rexs melted and burnt pair of ID tags on a metal chain. It was then that she knew what she had just experienced was a vision, and not a dream. She places the tags around her neck and lies back down.

UNSC OVERLORD

PARIS-CLASS FRIGATE

EPSILON ERIDANUS SYSTEM

NEAR COLONY WORLD OF TRIBUTE

When Rex got out of cyro, he was relieved. While he was under the medications, he had remembered and 'dreamed' about the worst moments in his career. Salucami, First and Second Geonosis, Naboo, and then the weapons facility. Rex had been given and had read his orders right before he had left the space elevator. He is supposed to take command of a Marine Special Warfare(SpecWarf) squad aboard the Overlord that had a mission planetside to find an Insurrectionist bomb factory.

After he got out of the eight foot long tube, he headed for the lockers, got dressed, slipped on his armored boots, got his armored plates and tac vest adjused, put on his HUD glasses, and then put on his helmet that had a CNM on the right side that enabled him to access any UNSC radio frequency he was authorized to access, even civillian E-band channels.

As he finishes linking up with the Overlords TAC-COM, he grabs his M6 from a magnetic clamp inside the top of the locker, slides the catch back, placing a single semi-armor-piercing high-explosive fifty magum caliber round into the chamber, flicks on the safty, and hoilsters it. He then pulls his MA5D from a magnetic clamp running the height of the locker.

The MA5D has a smart-link scope built into the section just infront of the ammo counter, burst, full auto, nd semi auto select fire switch, and a thirty-six round clip. Rex puts a clip into the weapons reciever, slides the bolt forward, and engages the saftey.

Rex heads out of the locker room and heads to a make-shift briefing room where he was to meet his unit, which was to be briefed by a Liutenaunt Colonel Aboim.

Liutenaunt Colonel Aboim was preparing to brief his best SpecWarf squad when the door opened and a First Liutenaunt walked in.

"You must be Liutenaunt Xanders."

"Yes sir."

"Liutenaunt Colonel Aboim. I've read your record. Damn good to have you in my unit." Says the Colonel as he holds out his hand.

"Glad to be here sir." Rex replies as he shakes the Colonels hand.

"Do you know what you will be doing in this unit?"

"Yes sir. It was all laid out in my orders. How many men are in the group i will be in command of?"

"Well, lets see, a drone crew of two, five Hornet pilots, two squads of seven, and the platoon Gunnery Sergeant, making the total twenty-three including yourself."

"Who is my exec?"

"That would be Gunny Sergeant Avery Johnson."

Gunnery Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson was a career Marine. He had just gotten out of cyro and was leading his group of Marines to a make-shift briefing room where Colonel Aboim was supposed to be. As he walks through the doors, he sees the Colonel talking to another officer. And catches the end of a conversation.

"...Sergeant Avery Johnson."

"Sir!"

"And there he is now. Alright Marines, take a seat so you can get going."

The Marines sit down on ammo and ordinance crates, a few chairs, and lean against walls.

"Marines, inside this abandoned heavy-hauler repair and distribution complex outside of Casbah is a suspected Innie bomb factory." Says the Colonel as he gestures to a projected immage of a run-down garage surrounded by frost covered pines and a five-foot chain link fence on one of the walls

"Now, ONI believes the Innies have a new mixture being made and being shipped out into the entire system. I do not need to tell you what would happen if it was to land on Reach or, God forbid, Earth. ONI also believes the Innies to be armed with mil-spec grade weapons. Also expect a firefight, these guys are no slackers. The Hornets will drop you near the facility. Planetside, it is still night time, you will infiltrate the compound, take as many alive as you can, find the EX, get a sample, exfil, and distroy the factory. Any questions or concerns?"

Not a single Marine raises thier hand, stands, or talks.

"Now, on another note, this is Liutenaunt Xanders, he will be taking over the platoon as CO. Skids up in two hours. Dismissed!"

The Marines move twards the door with the intent to leave. Rex had done what he was about to do too many times when he had to re-build Torrent after the Teth ambush and have new troopers be brought in as replacements.

"Hold it. All senior NCOs, pilots, and drone operators stay, the rest can leave."

Five Marines and the five pilots stay behind and walk back twards the projection. Four of the pilots were Warrant Officer 1 through 3 and the group is led by a Chief Warrant Officer. A Warrant Officer is just above the enlisted and just below Second Liutenaunt, but had the same power as a Major, Captain, or Liutenaunt in certain situations when said ranks are absent. The higher the grade, the higher the 'rank'. Chief Warrant Officer was the highest level a person could go. Then, if a person wanted to keep advancing in rank, they have to complete basic and OCS, then they are given Captain bars or First Liutenaunt bars.

The remaining Marines are the platoon Gunny, two Staff Sergeants, a Sergeant, and a Corporal.

"I know what you are all thinking, and even what your men are. You assume i'm a Corbulo straight out of the acad. But, you can't be more dead wrong. I was recently given a combat comission and this unit due to my...very interesting career. I know the plan called for insertion in a clearing in the pines near the factory, but, do to past experinces, i suspect that the clearing is a trap. IEDs, the works."

"Then what's the plan LT?" Johnson asks.

"We move in earlier than planned, move in while it is stil dark out. We will have night vision while they won't. One group of two Hornets will drop onto the roof while another group of two will insert in the parking lot. Who here are the drone operators?"

"That would be me and Perry here." Says the Sergeant as he jestures to the Corporal.

"You two will deploy the drone from a safe distance from your Hornet and use the drones ARGUS to see if the Innies have any bombs already out there. The assault teams will be jumping from the skids half a foot from the deck. The Hornets will then circle the compound and give fire support if nessecary."

"When do we head planetside sir?" Asks a Staff Sergeant with an Irish accent.

"What's your name?"

"Staff Nolan Bryne."

"We head planetside in half an hour. We hit the target in one hour, so get your men set and armed ASAP. Dismissed."

Rex follows the group of Marines after taking one last look at the real-time projection on the wall before leaving and walking down the hall behind them.


	3. IMPORTANT, READ!

REVIEW PEOPLE! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW WELL I AM DOING WITH THE STORY WITHOUT THEM!

THE LAST NOBLE IS ON HOLD, NO MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED UNTIL I RECOVER THE OUTLINE I HAD MADE FOR IT.

IF THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS IS UP TO TEN BY NEXT WEEK, I WILL POST TWO CHAPTERS.

PLEASE REVIEW!

-JASE S-412


	4. Chapter 3

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS TO MAKE CHAPTERS HAPPEN AND MISTAKES FIXED! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM WANTED!

COURASAUNT

JEDI TEMPLE

MARCH 2 ABG (25BBY)

Anakin Skywalker had just been released from the med-bay by the healers. He knew the battle had been lost, but he had no idea how bad. He was looking for his padawan to find that out. He walks through the massive halls of the temple dorms to Ahsokas room door. He eventually reaches it and presses the ringer on the doors outer control pannel.

"Enter."

The door slides open and he walks in. He immedeately sees something that almost makes him take an involuntary step backwards. His padawan wasn't wearing her usual clothing. In place of the skirt, leggings, and top were brown and baggy padawan robes and a dark brown cloak hanging on a hook in the corner.

"Master!? When did you get out of the med-bay?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Oh."

"And i have a lot of catching up i see. How bad did we loose?"

"Loose what?"

"The battle. Did we get that weapons developer?"

"We didn't get the developer. The whole battle was a trap from what Fives and the others told me. Most of Torrent was wiped out...including Rex."

"Rex is dead? How?"

"He took cover behind some sort of a device and it was hit by a rocket. Nothing left but his tags." Ahsoka says as she reaches up to her neck and pulls out a set of tags, melted around the edges and burned.

"How long have i been in med-bay?" Anakin asks

"About two weeks now Master."

"Two weeks? Then i have missed alot. Who has taken over Torrent as CO?"

"Fives is CO now. Appo is second. Most of the survivors are now Sergeants and team leaders, the rest are replacements and transfers from other units."

"I need to check in with Master Yoda. See you later Ahsoka." Anakin says as he leaves her room and heads twards Master Yodas meditation chamber.

EPSILON ERIDANUS

COLONY OF TRUBUTE

SURFACE

Rex and the others in his SpecWarf platoon were flying at high speeds just above the top of the pine and evergreen trees below. It was almost T minus two minutes to thier target. His Hornet was leading the v-wing of the five craft with Johnson's Hornet on the right. The drone crew was bringing up the rear. At each end of the v-wings 'tails' were the other two Hornets carrying six Marines each that were the assault squads.

Rex's Hornet would have to do a drop on the roof to let himself and Staff Bryne off, and then drop Staff Pete Stacker and Gunny Johnson off in the parking lot.

"One minute out! Lock and load!" Rex shouts into the TAC-COM as they near the target.

Eighteen simultanious clicks of safties being switchd to off, clips being placed into weapons, and bolts and slides being cycled sound over the comm.

As the compound comes into sight, the drone Hornet breaks off and circles the compound as the drone operators launch the portable drone from the moving Hornet. The drone is half a meter wide by a quarter meter long. It was portable by backpack and was lightweight. It was often transported in three pieces and assembled before deployment.

As the drone circles the compound, the other four Hornets head for thier drop off locations. Rex and Bryne jump from thier Hornets skid onto the cement roof just before thier squad of six Marines do. Almost simultaniously, the other group of six Marines land in the courtyard below with Johnson and Stacker.

Rexs group stack up at a door on the roof and Bryne turns the handle and opens the door. They enter and start moving down a set of stairs to a second floor. They pass and clear several offices and rooms converted ino barracks, rations, and munitions storage.

As they reach another door at the end of the foor, they hear automatic small and medium weapons fire coming from below.

/LT, these guys are armed with old MA style weapons and automaic pistols. Watch yourselves when you get into the garage level!/ Johnson warns over the comm.

"Will do Gunny. Any of your men hit?" Rex asks.

/Negative, we're behind a few abbandoned forklifts and a cinderblock wall. We're good for now./

"Keep your heads down and return fire. We'll clean those bastards out. Down the stairs, double time!"

As they near the bottom of the stairs, Rex finds a door wide open and the sound of weapons and the smell of freshly fired weapons fills the air. He does a quick look around the corner and sees the Innies behind cement support pillars and equipment. A row of large truck tires and a delivery van are on one side of the garage beind a closed door.

"Here's the plan, we're going to ambush these guys. Watch your fire, there's a delivery truck that is a possible IED in there. Go!"

The Marines swing and swarm out of the doorway firing thier weapons at the Innies in the garage. Rex is the last out and sees an Innie hiding behind a corner behind a rolling tool chest directly accrost from the door. In his hand is what appeared to be a key fob for the truck on the lift on the other side of the garage. Rex fires a burst at the Innie hiding, the first round hits the key fob and the remaining rounds strike the mans hand.

Johnson had just ran the twenty foot 'no-mans land' between his lift and the garage. As he enters, he sees the new Liutenaunt drag a male Innie out from behind a rolling tool chest in a corner that has a bleeding hand and tosses him in the middle of the floor.

"Clear!" A Sergeant shouts as his group looks behind the truck.

"Nobody in the truck!" Bryne reports as he jumps down off the lift.

"All clear LT." Stacker says.

"Bring the survivors over here. Use your ARGUS and search the area." Rex orders.

Three more are dragged over and thier hands are zip-tied and are sat up on thier knees. Rex looks down at each Insurrectionist.

A while later, Johnson walks over to the LT to give him the results.

"ARGUS can't find anything. Ony thing registering is black powder and primer residue from the guns."

"Hold this for me Gunny." The Liutenaunt says as he hands Johnson his MA5.

He watches as the LT circles the group of four Innies and then stops right behind the one whos hand was mangled. The LT quickly stomps down on the mans left leg, making the bone shatter and making the man scream out in pain a full second and a half later.

"Where. Are. The bombs."

The Innie just stares up at the LT, locks his mouth closed, and doesn't even whimper.

"The hard way i see." The LT says as he breaks the other leg.

The man is somehow able to stay upright so the LT kicks him forward and to the pavement. Johnson then hears the sound of a few teeth snaping.

"Tires." The man says.

"I didn't hear you, speak louder."

"The. Tires." The man says slower.

"Check those truck tires!" Stacker orders.

The Marines check the tires and find EX residue inside of it, one not in the ARGUS system.

/Liutenant, this is Sergeant Dixon. Sir, we got a hit on the ARGUS. A truck just pulled into a Jim Dandy near the highway ten klicks from here./ The drone crew member reports.

"What about the prisoners?" A Marine asks.

"Stacker!"

"Sir!"

"Your team will stay here and gaurd these prisoners until they can be transported, everybody else get aboard your craft! Sergeant Dixon!"

/Sir!/

"You and Corporal Perry will set up an FOB here until we get back. Keep that drone circling."

/Yes sir!/

Johnson hands the LT his rifle on the way out. As they boad the Hornet, the Johnson grabs the M99 SASR case from beside him, opens it, and takes out the rifle. He then grabs a small box from a poutch on his leg and puts it in the reciever and cycles a bolt.

Rex jumps down from the Hornets skids onto the roof of an office tower with Johnson. They both take positions near the ledge of the tower and Johnson sets up his SASR. Rex uses the smart link scope on his MA5D and finds the Jim Dandy. Johnson also finds and zeros in on the trucks driver, who was paying his bill and heading out to his truck.

"You got 'em Gunny?"

"Yeah, target's in sight. He's taking out his key fob."

"Shit, get 'em. The fobs the det!"

Johnson fires a single round that hits the unsuspecting Innie in the torso, ripping him to shreds.

/LT, we got another bomb. Stool where the guy was eating./

"Roger Dixon. Bryne, get in there now. There's a bomb in the restaraunt. Second stool in. We're inbound."

/Roger./

Brynes Hornet skims over the four lane highway just above the traffic and the Marines jump into the parking lot and charge into the restaraunt. The VTOL takes off to stop traffic on the highway.

Taylor 'Dutch' Miles was a trucker for Traxus industries. He had been born on Mars with oil in his blood line. His father had been a trucker and his mother was a mechanic. He had just been assigned a route on Tribute. He was about to stop at a Jim Dandy when a UNSC aircraft swooped down right infront of his truck and stopped.

"Shit! Damn flyboys!" Dutch says as he stomps on the brakes and hits the trucks horn.

Not soon after, he hears another craft and two thumps on his trucks roof.

"What in the hell?" He opens his door and looks up to see two Marines on his trucks roof. One armed with a standard rifle and the other with a sniper rifle.

"You got the package yet Bryne?"

/Ye sir, a purse seems to be the object in question./

"Get that thing out of there and search that place. I want the carrier."

/Down on the ground now! Don't move!/

"Bryne, respond. What's going on!?"

"Sir, a woman has a kid by the throat. Shit! Detonator!"

"Take her out now Johnson!"

"Don't have a shot! Kid's in the way!" Thesniper replies.

"Bryne, Marines, if anybody has a shot, take 'er out!"

The rattle of more than one M7 is heared and then an explosion. Dutch watches as a hauler in the lot explodes as well as the Jim Dandy he was just about to stop at.

"Shit! Overlord, Overlord, blue casualties, i say again, blue casualties, send casevac and alert Casbah Emergency! Thirty plus civil and seven Marines down!" The Marine withthe rifle shouts into a comm

/We read you Liutenaunt. Packages have been retrieved from previous objective. Casevac en-route with Pelicans. Casbah Emergency has been notified and have rescources inbound. Overlord out./

"Xanders over and out."

"What the hell just happened?" Dutch asks out loud.

The Marine sniper turns arond and see him standing there and stare at him.

"A bomb is what happened." The sniper says as the Marine breaks it down and places it in a case on his back. Both get back on the craft they had arived on and fly away from the highway as the flashing red and blue lights of Casbah emergency response teams arrive with more Marines in Pelicans and Warthogs.


	5. Chapter 4

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM WANTED! PLEASE REVIEW!

SOL SYSTEM

EARTH

NORTH AMERICA

GREAT LAKES REGION

CHICAGO

O'HARE INTERNATIONAL SPACEPORT

MARCH 2545

ONE MONTH AFTER TRIBUTE

For the past month, Gunny Johnson and Rex had been at an ONI facility on Reach pending an investigation. The investigation was to determine if a bad decision by ethier of them had led to the deaths of six Marines, over thirty civillian casualties, and over twenty thousand credits of dammage. ONI had investigated every possibility and questioned each Marine and pilot in the unit. They found no fault in ethier of thier decisions that day.

But, HIGHCOM had decided to give them a break by way of a short four day leave on Earth. Rex had found out that Johnson had been born in Chicago. Johnson had told Rex that he was going to visit his Aunt at an active retirement home called the Serotopian.

While Johnson was with his Aunt, Rex was going to his apartment, which he had larned from an email from Lord Hood, was near Lake Michigan.

As the two SpecWarf Marines in full dress uniforms exit the terminal, heads turn and people talk and point as they walk past. The standard dress uniform for the UNSC Marine officer is a white shirt, navy blue pants with a yellow and red stripe down the outside of the leg, rank displayed on the shoulders, medals on the left breast above the pocket, name tag and unit citations above the right, current unit patch on the left, and former unit on the right directly below the official UNSC seal.

As they clear the crowd of people around the busy terminal hub, they head to the gates where a person could get a taxi, rental, bus, or maglev into the heart of the spoke-and-wheel system of four, six, and eight lane highways that were part of the cities vital lifeline.

"Where should we regroup after we're done LT?"

"It's Rex, Gunny. We regroup right back here in four days."

"Sounds ok with me, but what do you mean?"

"What do i mean?"

"The Rex thing?"

"A nickname i picked up. It's also my initials."

"Now i get it si...err..Rex." Johnson says as he heads for the spaceports maglev depot.

Rex heads for the automated taxi depot near the main entrance into the 'port. As he reaches the line of taxis, he finds a black and yellow one with a flashing sign. Transport: LT Xanders. Rex tries the door handle and finds it locked.

"Alright you bag of bolts, open up!"

The taxi's trunk springs open allong with the drivers side gull-winged door. After beeping at him.

Rex puts his ruck in the back, walks to the open drivers door, and removes his hat. He flops down into the drivers seat and places his officers hat on the dash. Then a navy blue female AI in a naval officers uniform pops up on the dash right next to his hat as the car pulls out into traffic.

[Liutenaunt Xanders?]

"That would be me. And you are...?"

[Smart AI Melissa. You must have done something to have recieved me.]

"Pardon?"

[...You haven't been told?]

"Told what?"

[Well, apparently i've been assigned to you as your personal Smart AI.]

"...This will be...interesting to say the least."

[I agree one hundred percent. I've looked into your file and i've noticed that there are a lot of black ink and is vauge on details, care to elaborate?] Melissa says as she dissapears from the dash and shows up full sized in the passenger seat holding an open file folder in her hands.

"Highly classified."

[Until what rank?] She says as she closes the folio and snaps her fingers, making it dissapear.

"Lord Hood, Doctor Halsey, and myself are the only ones who know."

[Can you tell me? Please?]

"Scan for recording devices in this taxi first."

[Already did. All clear.]

"ONI black ops. Section Zero and Three. Had a little genetic altercation simmilar an ONI program from the early 2530's, body development acceletation, and early start with training."

[How early?]

"Fully trained boot, my rank was at buck Sergeant by nine. Just turned twenty this past January. Don't remember anything but training and doing missions since i was a kid."

[Incredible. We might just make a good team together sir.]

"It's Rex, not sir or LT. You're not a Marine or in the field...yet."

[Alright then, Rex. Lean back and enjoy the ride.] Melissa says as she dissapears and the back of the drivers chair tilts backwards a bit and a massager starts.

Melissa watches the Liutenaunt relax from her projector in the dash. Soon the young Liutenaunt is soundly asleep.

'I wonder which ONI sci-div person was sick enough in the head to do this to him.' Melissa thinks as she manuvers the taxi through the heavy traffic of Chicagos Lake Michigan highway system to the appartment complex.

COURASAUNT

GNR NAVAL YARDS

GNR RESOLUTE AND NEGOTIATOR

MARCH 2 ABG

Ahsoka was on edge. Torrent Company was about to go on thier first combat mission without Rex leading them. Rex had been replaced by Fives and Appo had been promoted from Company Sergeant to Liutenaunt. The majority of the company were now 'Spaarti' clones and the survivors were now mostly Sergeants, senior squad, and team leaders. Several others had been transfered to other, newer Spaarti units as Liutenaunts and Captains.

"Ready to go Commander?" Fives asks as he walks up with Jesse.

"Yeah...it's just...he's not here."

"I know. It'll be different for all of us. But, we'll get the mission done." Fives says as he walks off to get the company preped and briefed.

"Have you seen the new guys in action yet sir?" Jesse asks.

"No i have not Jesse."

"They attack in waves, thier aim is worse than a Hutts, and seem to like to do mass, frontal assaults on targets! Most don't even seem to think individually ethier." Jesse says as the clone NCO and Jedi walk into the Resolutes hanger bay.

"That is not good. Not good at all."

"Yeah, i told the others to stay behind them. A commando team was almost killed by a Spaarti heavy gunner durring an op a few weeks ago when they were working with the 14th Inf on Graftikar."

"Good call. But, knwoing Master, he'll be right at the front of the charge, when one occurs. Have you told Fives yet?"

"Yeah. You know what the mission is this time?"

"Naboo. A major Gungan clan leader has made a pact with Grevious."

"Naboo? What's with the Seppies and Naboo!?"

"The war technically started there with a Trade Fed blockade several years prior to Geonosis. Senator Amidalia is one of thier top targets."

"So that's why we always have to rescue her from the Seppies. Always wondered why."

"Anyway, we're to kick them out of the swamps and stop thier advance before they reach Theed. At any cost. The 212th and Master Kenobi are going to stay in Theed and provide support if needed. We're to go through the swamplands and forests to clear them out." Ahsoka explains.

"I hate swamps. Blasters will be hell to keep clean."

"I can believe that Jesse. See you later." Ahsoka says as she enters the lift to the bridge.

EARTH

CHICAGO

MARCH 2545

Rex was woken up as the taxi pulled up infront of a tall appartment complex. The complex has a hotel on one side and a parking garage on the other.

[Here we are Liutenaunt.]

"You sure this is the right place Melissa?" Rex asks as he puts on his white officers hat, black HUD glasses, and grabs Melissas card from a port in the taxis dash.

He then places the card into his personal comm, or more commonly known as a 'chatter'. Rex's was a military grade device with a wireless ear piece and watch that doubled as a personal comm-pad.

[Yes sir. Coordinates are correct, just tripple checked.]

"Ok then. What floor is the appartment on?" Rex asks as he places his coat into his ruck and slings his ruck over onto his right shoulder.

[Seventh floor, room 26. Parking spot is number A-26.]

"Thanks." Rex says as he walks through the front doors of the tower.

As he walks into the foyer, Rex almost takes an involuntary step back. The foyer is completely open with shops on both sides of another set of doors leading out onto a very busy and bustling beach. A bar is on the right side of the foyer. Girls in swimsuits, businessmen, police, and others move throught the foyer, going about thier own business.

"Holy crap..."

[I agree a thousand fold.]

"Where's the elevator?"

[Checking the schematics...okay, elevators are between a cafe and a swimwear shop one hundred fifty-five feet to your left. I've downloaded a waypoint to your HUD.]

A small, grey arrow pops up in the far corner of his HUD. The HUD is set up with light grey/silver highlights around the shapes of an all transparent motion tracker in the upper left corner, compass in the lower left, weapon stats in the upper right, and TAC-COM channel display in the lower right.

"Got it. You had mentioned something about a parking space earlier, what am i going to use that for?"

[You apparently own a navy blue civillian model of the Warthog, which is in the parking garage next door as well.]

"Nice." Rex says as he moves through the crowd to the elevators.

He steps aboard one and takes it up to the seventh floor. When the elevator hits the seventh, he exits and looks for his apartment. After a few minutes of directions from Melissa, he finds it, and opens the door after having his DNA scanned and approved by a wall-mounted sensor.

As he walks in, he can't believe what he finds. The apartment had a lakefront view, was already fully furnished, had a fair sized balcony, was two levels high, and had an AI friendly system. He taps Melissas AI chip on a holo projector and she pops up in a tank top and shorts.

[What?] Melissa asks as she finds her new handler staring at her.

"The last i checked, you were in a uniform, not in a tank top and jeans."

[I am different than other Smart AI's Rex, i can change my 'clothing' to what and when i want to.] She explains as Rex takes his coat out of his ruck and hangs it up on a coat rack. Rex then starts looking around his new appartment with Melissa comenting on each room.

The first floor has a small kitchen/bar, large entertainment center with a double door leading to the balcony, wall-mounted flat screen TV (Simmilar to one in ODST) in the entertainment center, and a bathroom behind the kitchen. The top floor had a master bedroom with a full sized bathroom, an office, and two other bedrooms.

Rex walked into the office and found a data-pad that was turned on sitting on the wooden desk infront of a large window facing out twards the beach. He unplugs it and picks it up. He swipes the screen and a message pops up.

\Hope the appartment is up to your standards. Had to pull a few strings to get it completely done within a month. GADM LTH./

[You know Lord Hood!?] Melissa asks.

"Yeah, had to report to him after some missions i led."

[What are you going to do for the rest of your leave?]

"Take a look around the city and see what it is like." Rex says as he heads back down stairs after grabbing his M6C and a hoilster from his ruck that was now on the floor at the foot of his bed. He taps Melissas AI chip on a display and places it back inside his comm-pad as he puts his hat back on as well as his tactical glasses.


	6. Chapter 5

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM WANTED. READER OPINIONS ARE VALUED AND MAY IMPACT THE STORIES DEVELOPMENT. PLEASE REVIEW!

2 UNSC/COVENANT YEARS ARE ONE 'YEAR' FOR STAR WARS

L-COM - Logistics Command

CSH- Combat Support Hospital/field hospital

GNR RESOLUTE AND NEGOTIATOR

NABOO

ABOVE THEED

MARCH 2 ABG

Ahsoka looked out the side of the gunship that was on it's way to the palace in the center of Theed. She had spent a lot of time meditating recently and communicating with the Daughter. Her connection with the force was slowly growing and expanding. She was able to do this by assuming it woud be the thing Rex would have wanted her to do.

But, she would never let another take Rex's place in her life or be in a position where he had been. The gunships toutches down in the large plaza infront of the Royal palace allong with a few AT-TE tank-carriers and troop transports from the Negotiator. Royal Naboo Malitia and Naboo Royal Gaurd members were preparing a defence allong the plaza with anti-aircraft guns, e-web heavy-repeater positions, and turning buildings into fortresses allong the major routes to the palace.

She watches as Padme Amidalia, the Senator from Naboo, walk up to her Master and Master Kenobi. Sensing that she wasn't needed, Ahsoka turns to Fives, Cody, and the other high-ranking clone officers and starts giving them orders.

"Master Kenobi, Anakin. Nice to see you again. I wish it was under different surcumstances though." Padme says.

"So do we Senator. How long have you known of this treaty?" Obi-wan asks.

"We contacted the GAR and GNR as soon as we had gotten word."

"How large is this clan?" Anakin asks.

"They are the current minority in the Gungan political structure, from what Jar-Jar told me." Padme says.

"What about the queen?" Kenobi asks.

The queen has been evacuated to a secure location allong with her Royal advisors."

"The 501st and myself will clear out the swamps. The 212th with Master Kenobi will help defend the city." Anakin explains.

"That sounds like a plan." Padme says.

Padme walks up to Anakin after they leave.

"Who is that other Jedi Ani? The one in the cloak."

"That is Ahsoka."

"Oh my. I wold have never guessed. Why is she in robes and a cloak now?"

"Rex died a month ago. She's taking his loss hard. She doesn't even act like she did before he died."

"How did Rex die? I mean, he seemed practically invincible!"

"He had taken cover behind some sort of device and a rocket hit it. All that was left were his melted and burned ID tags."

"Who's in command now of Torrent then?"

"Fives is Captain now. You better get to cover, Grevious should be arriving soon with plenty of droids."

EPSILON INDI SYSTEM

UNSC PARIS-CLASS FRIGATE

APRIL 2545

Rex's leave had been over for about a full week and a half. Johnson hadn't met him at the designated RV at the spaceport, so he had to leave Chicago without him. Then he learned what his orders were from Melissa. He was to go to Harvest and help train the local colonial malitia. Apparently, ONI hadn't been done with the repirations from Tribute after all. As the Paris-class frigate docked with the Utgard, Harvests capitol city and crown jewel's, space elevator and spaceport. Due to the fact that the spaceport was only for cargo freighters, he would have to ride down to the surface in the elevator.

Melissa had told him the current weather conditions and season on the planets surface before he had left the ship. Hot and humid with a chance of a light mid-day rain. Since he didn't want to roast in his stuffy dress uniform, he put on a set of BDUs and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and had already put on his armor and had his MA5D secured in a case, but, in addition to his MA5, a short-barrel M45E shotgun with a colapsable stock in another case was also strapped to the side of his bag. As usual, he had his field-cap and black glasses on. His M6C was also hoilstered on his right side.

Rex knew speed, being well armed, and light was key in a military outpost in the outter regions of a territory, so he only took the bare minimum. Two sets of clean BDUs, his dress uniform, rifle, shotgun, sidearm, tactical knife, usual combat loadout of ammo, helmet, hygine kit, three MREs(meal ready to eat) max, a 'camel' water pack, med-kit, mess kit, and two canteens. His helmet was secured on the top of is backpack by a duo of clips and straps. He also had a pair of tan, finger-less, tactical gloves.

[Do you always pack this light Rex?] Melissa asks, curious to why her handler would pack so lightly, yet be so heavily armed.

"Most of the time. When you're in the field, being fast, light, and well armed is key. Take only what you need and nothing else. For me, that's two extra BDUs, dress uniform, weapons, helmet, hygine kit, water, mess kit, and a few MREs to be on the safe side."

[But we're not in a hostile zone right now.]

"Yes, but, we are on one of the planets farthest from a major UNSC instalation, mainly Reach, which means..."

[Any help, if needed, is several days travel in slipspace away. Now i get it.]

"Good. Where's our ride to the base?"

[Modified green and black civillian Warthog with the Harvest Parliment seal on the doors sitting out front the main doors.]

Rex walks past the security checkpoints, passes the baggage claim, and walks out the front door. A long line of blue, yellow, green, and black taxis are lined up. A Warthog is parked a ways down the line with a UNSC flag on the drivers side of the front bumper and the flag of Harvest's Parliment on the passenger side. Rex walks down the line and hears shouting.

"This is for pickup only! Move that piece of crap jarhead!" A voice shouts.

Rex sees a cabby arguing with a Marine with Gunnery Sergeant stripes next to the hog.

"I am picking somebody up, and when they arrive, then i'll get out of YOUR parking spot. Ok?" Says the Sergeant slow and calmly.

"Move that piece of shit now before i move it for you!" Shouts the cabby.

Rex immedeately starts to double time it and sets his hand on his M6C's grip.

"What in the hell is going on here?!" He shouts as he gets within ten feet.

The Gunnery Sergeant whips around and snaps to attention as he sees the silver bar of First Liutenaunt on his cap.

"Oh wonderful! Another fucking jarhead!" As the cabby stands to the left of the Sergeant as he sees Rex's BDU.

Then Rex recognizes the Gunny. Nolan Bryne from his old squad. Brynes memmory also clicks and fires. Rex tips his head up and over to the left. Bryne swings around and cold-cocks the cabby in the chin, launching him onto the cabs hood. The cabby looks up dazed and realizes he had insulted a Marine officer as he sees the sngle silver bar on his hat.

The cabby quickly scrambles over the hood and gets into his cab and floors the accelerator, peeling off. As he does so, he catches the attention of Harvests finest, who, in turn, peel off behind the blue and lime green taxi with siren screaming.

"Nice right Bryne."

"Yeah, got good at it when i was in recovery. A whole month in a hospital on Reach, no thanks to that damn bomb." Bryne says calmly.

"If you have a problem with me Gunny, you better say it now and get it our of your system before we get to the base." Rex says, perfectly calm and collected as he looks into the five foot eight Irish Gunnys impeneterable steel blue eyes.

"Nah, i have no problem with you LT. Just somebody else."

"Good, now let's get to this malitia base so we can get settled in."

"We? I was told i was to pick you up, not anybody else."

[I'm offended a little. Can i tear into his personal database?] Melissa says as she pops up on Rex's wrist-mounted tac-pad dressed in a Marine BDU.

"...Ok, now that's different. How in the hell did you get your hands on a Smart AI sir?"

"Melissa here was assigned to me by somebody way up in the chain." Rex says as he climbs into the 'hog's passenger seat as Bryne takes the wheel and pulls out of the line of taxis. Melissa pops up on the dash just above the tac-com radio, which was where a standard civillian vehicle music radio would have been.

[So, how big is the malitia, Gunny?]

"Right now it's on a few local judiciary police. The rest are arriving in four days. Most are dock workers, farmers, and some random civies. All together, we'll have about two and a half platoons worth of malitia." Bryne explains.

"Am i incharge or is somebody else?" Rex asks.

"A Captain Ponder is in total command from what i understand. He's already at the base." Bryne says.

[Well, that just leaves me out and in the cold then.] Melissa says.

"Not really." Rex says.

[How?]

"Target-hunter sims. Monitor how good the Malitia is against two SpecWarf Marines in war games."

"You serious LT? They won't stand a chance!" Bryne says.

[Unless you train them to act like proper Marines. Then they may win.] Melissa replies.

NABOO

SWAMPLANDS

MARCH 2 ABG

As they move through the swamps, Ahsoka couldn't help being on edge. The Naboo swamps were notorious for sinkholes, quicksand, poisonus swamp gasses, carnivorus preditorial amphibious reptilians, and rapidly changing water levels. Then there was also the added danger of CIS Commando droids, the hostile Gungan clan, and other hostiles that may not want to be found hiding in the swamp.

A fairly loud splash reaches her ears and whips around with her saber in her hand but not lit. She turns just in time to see two clone troopers helping another out of a water-filled hole. The troopers blue and white armor is now covered in muck and thier blasters barrel is more than likely filled with water. This is confirmed when the trooper ponts his DC-15S at the ground and a fair ammount of water and mud slide out.

"Get that weapon cleaned out rookie, no need for a jammed weapon." Says Jesse as he walks by.

"Yes Sergeant." Says the trooper as he detatches the barrel of the weapon and shakes the rest of the muck out of it.

"Did i mention they're also very clumsy?" Jesse asks.

"No, i don't believe you did." Ahsoka says.

"You ok sir?"

"Sorta."

"It's Rex, isn't it."

"Yeah, first combat mission without him here."

"I know. It will be different. But, as long as we remember and honor him, he'll be right along with us."

"Yeah, he will."

EPSI INDI

HARVEST

MALITIA BASE

As the two Marines had drove down the four-lane highway to the base, the sun had startd to set and the four other planetsin the Epsi Indi system had started to shine in the darkness. Harvest was different than most of the other UNSC worlds. Harvests summer was in swing while Earth and Reach were beginning the late summer and early fall months. The planet also had no moon or celestial body close or big enough to be classified as one.

They exit the highway and start down a newly constructed gravel road with wheat and grain on each side of the road. As they near the roads end, it opens up into a large clearing where a flagpole, a med-bay, mess hall, armory, four barracks, a CP, a PT course, firing range, and a cleared out area for a motor pool.

As the headlights of the 'hog swing around the flagpole, Rex smells a Sweet Williams cigar and sees a man sitting on stairs infront of the CP. The figure stands up and Bryne stopps the 'hog. Rex hops out and grabs his MA5 case and backpack from the rear storage area and places Melissa's card back into his tac-pad. Bryne heads off to the motor-pool and parks the hog.

Rex then turns and salutes the man as he walks over from the steps. A street lamp above flickers and turns on. The man has a buzz cut, salt-and-pepper hair, was possibly in his late fifties, and had his right arm was missing.

"Sir."

"At ease son, no need for saluting around here until Monday. I'm Captain Ponders, you must be Xanders, correct?"

"Yes sir, but most call me Rex or Rich."

"Need help with your bags?"

"Nah, got all i need right here."

"Travel light, first to fight."

"Yes sir. By the way, where's the rest of the 'hogs?"

"Eh...some dumbass in logistics sent us a full CSH instead of 'hogs. The one you came in on is the only one we got besides a Mongoose and that's in the shop being repaired. The rest of the 'hogs should arrive within the next day or so. You and Bryne will go and get them when they arrive. L-COM said we could keep the CSH."

"Which platoon am i in command of?"

"Well, that's the problem, a Gunny is arriving to take first, Bryne has been promoted to Gunny and has second. I was supposed to take first and you were supposed to take second. But, due to my disability, i'll be in the CP most of the time doing paperwork and reports, which means that..."

"I'm CO when we're not at base."

"Exactly. Your bunk is in the CP. Follow me Rex, and we'll get you settled in."


	7. Chapter 6

YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO BY NOW. FINISH READING THE CHAPTER, START TYPING IN THE LITTLE BOX AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE, AND CLICK SEND. A FEW INTERESTING IDEAS HAVE COME IN THAT I MAY PUT INTO THE STORY. KEEP REVIEWING, AND THE STORY WILL CONTINUE.

DU- dress uniforms/dress blues

VTOL- vertical take off and landing

EPSI INDI

HARVEST

MALITIA BASE

APRIL 2545

The first day on Harvest was pure madness for Rex, Bryne and himself had been running around what seemed like the entire planet trying to locate the 'hogs for the Malitia. Melissa had finnaly located the 'hogs at a cvillian port that had recieved a delivery of HC1500 cargo trucks and Spades. They were mostly troop transports and a few recon's with M41 HMGs, then there was also an unexpected bonus, a Pelican dropship with a three man crew had been assigned to help move the 'hogs to the base and be stationed there and train along with the malitia.

But, in order for the Pelican to locate the base, a GPS beacon had to be placed at the base. This was nessecary to reduce the ammount of fuel burnt and maximize the effeciency of the deliveries. As Rex turns the 'hog down the drive, a blue and green taxi rolls past, leaving the base.

"Must have visitors." Bryne says.

[We do, i'm picking up two aditional nural implant signatures at the base.]

"Must be the medic and other Gunny." Rex says as he pulls the 'hog up to the steps of the CP.

"I'm going to go see who's our two newest friends are LT."

"I'll be around in a few, just need to tell the Captain that we've found the 'hogs." Rex says as he hops out of the 'hog.

Rex enters the CP and finds Captain Ponders working on his prothsetic arm. He looks up as he hears the screen door shut.

"Find the 'hogs?"

"Yes sir. Some dumbass sent them with a shipment of civie HC1500's and Spades. Most are transports and recons with M41's. We also got something else."

"...What else did we get besides the 'hogs?"

"A Pelican with a three man crew."

"A Pelican? Seriously?"

"Yessir, it's going to be bringing the 'hogs to the base and is going to be based out of here as well."

Then the unmistakeable sound of a brawl breaks the silence.

[We got a fight in enlisted barrack Alpha!] Melissa shouts through Rex's comm.

Rex sprints out of the CP and runs full speed twards alpha barrack and burst through the door. In the center of the barrack, he sees Bryne with who appeared to be Johnson in a headlock. He immedeately speed walks up and hits Bryne right on the left side of the face with a left hook, making him drop Johnson. Rex tosses Bryne accrost the barrack, making him crash onto a bare metal and spring cot.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Bryne?!" Rex shouts, berating the stunned, bruised, and bleeding Gunny.

"Jesus..." Rex looks up and sees another person dressed in a naval uniform holding a boot like a club staring at a tooth on the floor.

"You better wear that boot or have mine up your ass, Navy." Rex orders.

The Petty Officer looks up and drops the boot onto the floor.

"Yes sir." The Petty Officer First Class says.

Johnson gets up from the floor gasping for breath.

"You doing good Johnson?"

"Yes...{gasp}...sir."

Then the screen door opens and slams shut again as Ponders walks in.

"You got this under control Xanders?"

"For now, Captain. Had to knock Bryne's jaw to get these two to stop." Rex answers.

"Anything you two want to sort out Bryne, Johnson?" Ponders asks.

"No sir." Johnson says, his voice hoarse and wheezy.

"Sir, no sir." Bryne replies as he rubs the left side of his face as he gets up.

"Good. Now, after you get cleaned up, you can help the flyboys with the 'hogs and arrange the equipment arround the base. Petty Officer Healy could also use some help with orginizing the med-bay." Ponders orders as he turns and leaves.

Bryne gets up and also leaves, heading to barrack bravo, second platoons barrack. Rex turns twards the Petty Officer, who appeared to be the bases Corpsman.

"You the Corpsman?"

"Yes sir, Petty Officer First Class Healy."

"Go get a med-kit from the med-bay. Looks like you have your first two clients."

"Sure thing LT."

"You still want to bunk in here?" Johnson asks Healy.

"If i go over there, he'll kill me in my sleep!" Healy says with a grin as he walks off to the med-bay.

"What were you and Bryne fighting about?"

"Me not taking the shot at Tribute."

"That's what i thought. When i arrived, i assume that he would have picked a fight with me if i wasn't above first shirt (first sergeant)."

"That would not have been good...for Bryne that is." Johnson says with a smirk.

NABOO

SWAMPLANDS

MARCH 2 ABG

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Torrent had been slogging thier way through the muddy, hot, and humid swamps. The day had been uneventful so far. The company had found the ruins of an ancient walled compound that was overgrown with plants, whose buildings were mostly rubble. Anakin had decided the structure would be a perfect forward operating post and firebase for the duration of the mission.

Ahsoka flips down her cloaks hood and leans against the side of a fallen statue ovegrown with weeds and moss. Fives removes his helmet and flops to the ground beside her.

"Ugh, i HATE swamps." Ahsoka says as she rings out water from the bottom half of her cloak.

"So does most of the company...including myself." Says Fives as he points his DC-15S carbine towardsthe ground and cleans out the barrel with a cleaning rod.

"Clean your weapons troopers! Make sure there is nothing inside the barrel, unless you want it to turn into your own personal pipe-bomb!" Ahsoka half warns and half orders.

Almost instantly, every single Spaarti trooper pull out thier kits and begin cleaning thier weapons as what seems like one person. Almost none of the troopers had the DC-15A rifles, mainly DC-15S carbines were being used.

This was due to the A models inconvieniently long barrel that would not be able to be wielded in the close quarters of the forest and swamps they were currently in. Only a few had the A model, and those were cut-down and were used by the companies six sniper-scout/recon teams. The teams consisted of three troopers each. One on the rifle, one spotting targets, and another watching the others backs.

These teams were scattered around the perimeter of the ruins, scanning for any movement. Some of the troopers take the oprotunity and eat a few dry ration cubes. These cubes are tasteless, are about as big as a persons thumb, and contain the exact ammount of nutritional needs of a trooper to sustain themselves for several hours to a day after full digestion. Each trooper carries enough to last at most a month in the field.

Seeing some of the veteran the troopers eat a few cubes, Ahsoka takes out a small packet and eats part of her rations before placing it back into a poutch on her belt. She wraps herself up in her cloak inside of a mostly intact structure as the swamps daytime temp of eighty to nintey degrees falls to mid to lower sixties and high fifty degree night. Fives, Jesse, and Kix were also in the structure with a glo-heat lamp, officially making the structure the CP for the company for the duration of thier op.

"The Commander sure has changed alot recently." Kix says.

"We all have, Kix." Says Fives.

"I know that Fives, but the Commander changed more than all of us put together."

"That she has Kix. Even more than you realize." Jesse says.

"What do you mean Jesse?" Fives asks suspiciously.

"I delivered a hand written letter to her from Rex. One that shouldn't be delivered. Anyway, i had set the letter on her bed and went to the med-bay for my arm. After i was fixed up, i went to see if she had returned to her room or not. So i knock on her door, she let's me in, and, when i saw her, it looked like she had been crying about something."

"What are you implying Jess?" Kix asks.

"Rex and the Commander may have been in a relation." Jesse replies.

"Well, it's time for lights out boys." Fives says as he dims the glo-heater.

EPSI INDI

HARVEST

MALITIA BASE

MAY 2545

It had been about half a month since the recruits for the Malitia had arrived at the base for training. The Pelican's crewmembers, Warrant Officer Fifth Class John Peterson, Warrant Officer First Class David 'Dan' Walters, and Crew Chief Stanley Daniels had requested a cement landing pad be constructed for their Pelican. Ponders approved the plan and, within a week, the entire Malitia had the pad built to the exact reguilation specs of a standard pad at any UNSC airfield wth VTOL craft such as the Falcon, Hornet, and Pelican.

Rex was leading first platoon back into the base from thier first ten kilomerter run out and back of the base allong the Gladshiem Highway. This was the first time doing the run with 25 kilogram rucksacks, full armor, helmet, and weapon after two weeks of doing routine PT allong the route with very light packs with minimal equipment, no armor, and no rifle. As the platoon reaches the flapole in the center of the base, the recruits drop like flies to the ground. A few are able to stay on thier feet after letting the packs drop to the ground with thier simulated MA5's.

The simulated MA5's are metal and plastic models of the MA5 with a full 32 round clip. The weight, size, and dementions were rougly the same as the real rifles. Rex had jogged the entire route with his M45 shotgun, pistol, rifle, and all the equipment he had brought allong to Harvest with the exception of his hygine kit, wich was replaced with several plastic water bottles that the rest of the platoon might need.

A recruit who had dropped his pack on the ground had his hands on his knees and was bent forward, panting. His boots looked like they were not tied tightly. Rex knew the recruit would have blisters.

"You ok Jenkins?" Rex asks.

"Yesir, just tired."

"Here, drink it slow." Rex says offering a water bottle

"Yes sir." Jekins says, standing up straight, unscrewing the lid, and taking a single, fair sized gulp.

"Got another pair of bad feet over here!" Rex shouts in Healys direction, who was tending to another recruits foot.

"That makes four! Able, Dass, and Jackson!" Healy shouts back across the circle drive as he bandages one of the paunchy recruits feet while they sit there and take small gulps of water from personal canteens and water bottles.

"I think they wore clean through thier socks!" Walters shouts accrost the drive as he helps Healy with the three exhausted recruits.

The few recruits that heared the airmans remark who hadn't lost thier breakfast and humor chuckled silently. Then Rex heared the chanting call of a cadence, signaling second platoon and Brynes arrival back at base.

"Here comes Bryne." Johnson says as he slings his MA5C as he helps a few of the exhausted trainees.

Then Rex hears the CP screen door creak open and slam shut. He turns and sees Captain Ponders walk out with his sleeve pinned to the side of his BDU shirt.

"Attention on deck!" Bryne shouts as second platoon comes into the drive.

"At ease, did you like your stroll?"

Sir, yes, sir." Some of the men say.

"I think they could go another ten kilometers sir." Rex says loud enugh for the recruits to hear.

"As i said, did you like your stroll?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The entire seventy-two member malitia shout.

"I deffinetly heared that!" Says Ponders as he walks up to Rex and Johnson.

"What's the plan for this afternoon?"

"Thought we might get them some time at the range." Rex says.

"Bryne will have to babysit first, we have a date." Ponders says.

"Sir?"

"Summer Solstice Celebration at the Parliment. Govenor has invited myself and two others."

"Which just so happens to be the Liutenaunt and myself, right?" Johnson asks.

"Well, i really don't have any other choice. It's either one of you two, Healy, or..." Ponders says as he points at Bryne who was cussing while berating a recruit who had thrown up on his boots.

"I understand fully sir." Rex says.

"It's also formal. Ladies in dresses and such, so wear your DUs. Get cleaned up so we can get going."


	8. Chapter 7

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM WANTED! NO NEGATIVE REVIEWS/COMENTS!

HARVEST

GLADSHEIM HIGHWAY

MAY 2545

As Avery drives down the highway, he couldn't help wondering why three SpecWarf operators had been taken from the front lines and assigned to train a Malitia instead of continuing the fight in Epsi Eri. He also couldn't help but wonder why the LT always had a pistol hoilstered on his person wherever he went. The Liutenaunt, or Rex as he prefered to be called, was in the passenger seat while the Captain was in the back.

The ride had been silent. This fact was deafening and was 'killing' the Gunny. That is until the Captain spoke up.

"Liutenaunt, Gunny, you two mind explaining the fact that i have three active SpecWarf Marines training Malitia that were taken straight from the front?" Ponders asks.

"...I was hoping that you would explan that to us sir." Avery replies.

[Rex and myself have come up with a theory, right Rex?] Melissa replies, poping up on the dash in a UNSC Marine Corps dress uniform with a skirt and hat.

"That is correct. It could be repercussions from the Tribute Jim Dandy incident."

"I heared about that. Over thirty civillians dead and six Marines." Ponders says.

"Yeah, and i thought we had left the Innies behind us!" Johnson says.

"So did i, until you three showed up."

"Sir?" Avery and Rex ask simultaniously.

"Ninth Marine Expiditionary Force, twenty first division, first battalion. Lost my arm in '35 trying to get Watts second. Guys father-in-law pulled a grenade and put it around his daughters neck. I knew it was a ruse, but a sniper team didn't think so and shot. Guy hits the floor with no head, grenade as no pin, that's how i lost my arm. Also was sent from Liutenaunt Colonel back to Captain."

When Rex heared the name Watts, he immedeately sat straighter and his neutral expression turned into a scowl. He also mumbled some choice words.

"You look like you have a grudge out Liutenaunt." Avery says.

"Yes i do Johnson."

"Mind sharing?" Ponders asks.

"I met Watts about three months ago. The wrong way. Used to be recon and intel, Section three, until i was caught and that bastards men got me. He questioned me while his men kicked the shit out of me. Just a day after he left, a four-man team from S-three blew down the door and dragged me out. Then i was sent to SpecWarf." Rex explains.

"You're ONI?" Avery asks.

"No, i'm a Marine. Stock, cut, and blood. I was just at thier disposal for the majority of my career." Rex says as they pull into the parliments curved drive and park the 'hog close to the doors.

Rex puts on his officers hat and places Melissa into his wrist-pad as he usually did and followed the Captain through the front doors with Johnson behind him. The lobby was packed with partygoers. Men in pastel, seersucker suits, and women in ruffled, scoop-necked gowns. As they walked through the lobby twards the granite stairs up to the ballroom to find the Govenor, Rex noticed the stares and gawks of the majority of the partygoers. Several that are close enough to see his uniform in detail pale a shade when they see the all-seeing eye of an ONI-issue medalon on his right breast pocket.

"Must be the first leathernecks these people hae seen." Johnson mutters to Rex.

"...Or not." Rex says as a group stares at them with cold and despiseful looks.

"Nils Thune. You must be Captain Ponders." Says a large man at he top of the stairs in a red and white stripped outfit.

"An honor to meet you Govenor." Ponders says as he salutes and shakes the mans outstretched hand.

"May i introduce you to two of my men. Liutenaunt Richard Xanders and Gunnery Sergeant Avery Johnson." Ponder says.

"Xanders, Johnson, how do you two think of our planet?" Thune asks.

"Well, it's a lot better than the planet's i've been to within the past year." Rex says.

"What about you Johnson?"

"A lot like home. Chicago Industrial Zone."

"Well, i'm a Minnesota man myself! Most of the people here are from the Midwest. Soil went bad and we all moved out here. Follow me gentlemen!"

Rex and Johnson quickly fill the gap behind the Captain and Governer as they move through the packed ballroom to a large balcony overlooking the parliment gardens and the Utgard mall in the distance.

"Rol!" Thune yells, waving his hand.

A short, skinny, and balding man wades through the crowd twards the balcony.

"Rol Pederson, my Attorney General. He's the one who negotiated with the CA for a malitia."

"More like accept the fact that they think we need one." Just as the lawyer finishes, fireworks spring up, filling the gaps between the seven space elevators.

"Alright! Cover your ears folks!" The large Govenor warns.

The lights dim around Tiara and a bright flash envelops the central number-four strand. Not soon after, a shockwave hammers the mall, then the parliment, billowing the ladies dresses on the balcony.

"There's a reason we fire Mass Drivers in space, Govenor." Ponders says as they walk back inside

[We know that Captain Ponders, it's just another kind of entertainment.] Says a male AI dressed in a set of dirty pants, boots, and a dirty white t-shirt that appears on a projector near a wall with a group of children gathered infront of it.

"This is Mack, our Agricultural Operations AI."

[I was just about to tell a story. You may want to move your conversations to the saloon.] Mack says as an old-west style town pops up and a group of armed gunman run out of a bank while Mack switches his outfit into an old-west style with a long-coat, hat, and gun.

"Go and get yourselves some dance partners, and that's an order." Says Ponders as he follows the Governor.

"Well, follow me gentlemen." Says Pederson.

NABOO

SWAMPLANDS

MARCH 2 ABG

As the sun poked through the canopy of the swamps, Torrent Company was already on the move. Early the previous night, a recon unit had sighted a possible LZ(landing zone) for the prepitory unit for the main droid army in a clearing where two landing craft had toutched down and were deploying units, expanding the clearing, and constructing a base allong with some Gungan troops.

The plan was to hit the base before the enemy even knew what had hit them. Motars of various sizes would fire on major locations the base as the companies troopers who had Z6 rotary cannons, heavy repeaters, and the snipers would keep the enemies heads low while the rest of Torrent would move in and surround the enemy base and try to capture the rouge Gungan clan-master. Ahsoka, Fives, Jesse, and the non-sparrti troopers move into position around the clearing. A trio of troopers set up a light-mobile heavy repeater, or L-MHR, position on Ahsokas left while a sniper team sets up to her right and a makeshift CP is set up behind her.

Her Master was on the other side of the clearing with Appo and the Sparrti half of the company. Knowing her Master, he would more than likely charge headlong into the base in a frontal charge. Which would inflict massive casualties on the already de-moralized and undermanned company.

"What's the plan if this goes to the Hutts?" Jesse asks.

"We improvise, fall back to the base, contact General Kenobi, and get reinforcements." Ahsoka says.

"Just another day of being in the 501st." Fives says with dry humor.

Blasterfire erupts from the other side of the clearing and an alarm sounds from inside the half-constructed base.

/Covering fire, covering fire!/ Ahsoka hears her master yell over the comm.

"Master, what's going on over there!?"

/We've been spotted and are taking heavy fire from that base!/

/They're behind us!/ A trooper shouts a warning over the open comm.

Then the comm goes dead and the sound blasterfire increases acrost the clearing. Several armored Gungans and a platoon sized group of droids rush out of the base and twards the growing firefight across the clearing.

HARVEST

PARLIMENT BUILDING

MAY 2545

As Rex and Johnson follow Pederson through the crowd back to the balcony, Pederson couldn't help but talk about the planet's daily operations, exports, and history. Then the subjct of the mass driver and one of Harvests two AIs, Sif.

Sif was the planets monitor of ship traffic, freight, and all goods leaving and entering the colony. During instalation, a power issue occured and Mack had launched a piece of equipment into orbit with the driver to fix it. But, the equipment almost hit Sifs data core in the process.

"...and that's why Sif is not here tonight. She always make an excuse not to be here when the driver fires."

"That's quite an accusation you are dishing out, your honor." Says a woman in a silver and black dress as she walks up to the Marines and the lawyer.

"I was refering to the Sif-mass driver incident." Pederson says.

"And if i recall correctly, my department mandated that it be shut down." The woman says.

"But, that would violate the CAs demand that we have one that is operable. And besides, it's good entertainment." Pederson replies.

"That is a good point." The female says.

"I'm forgetting my manners. Gunnery Sergeant Avery Johnson, Liutenaunt Richard Xanders, meet Representative Jilan al-Cygni, DCS. If you will excuse me, i have to go rescue Captain Ponders from our very talkitive govenor." Pederson says as he walks off.

As soon as the lawyer is far enough away, al-Cygni pulls out a personal comm-pad from her clamshell purse.

"48789-20114-AJ and 00101-75670-RX, correct?"

"...Say what?" Avery asks.

"Your serial numbers, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Avery answers.

"Both of you are former SpecWarf, CO and SNCO from the same unit, and were on Tribute." Jilan says.

"That's classified material." Avery says before Rex can say anything.

"I know." She says smiling.

"Oh wonderful." Rex says, huffing in annoyance.

"What?" Avery asks.

"Cut the crap and tell us what you want." Rex says.

"Ok then. Pirates have been hitting manned and unmanned cargo craft heading for Reach and Epsi Eri. I need your help to stop the ones who are doing it."

"But were DI's for the Malitia, not an anti-piracy force right now. So unless we see written and signed...orders...for..." Johnson says as al-Cygni hands Avery a folded piece of paper with sparsely detailed orders.

"One step ahead of you, Gunny." Jilan says as she turns her personal comm to showan immage of herself in a jet-black ONI uniform with the silver oak leaves of Liutenaunt Commander on her uniformed shoulders.

"Well, now we know why we're here now." Rex says.

"We leave in three hours. Get back to the base, get Gunny Bryne and your gear, then meet me at Utgard spaceport."


	9. AUTHORS NOTE 2

DUE TO THE FACT THATI KEEP ON RECIEVING NEGATIVE REVIEWS SIMMILAR TO TONY-AWARD'S, I MAY DECIDE TO STOP WRIGHTING ALLTOGETHER.

I WILL BE PUTTING UP A POLL TO DETERMINE WETHER IF I SHOULD REVISE THE SO-CALLED HORRIBLE FIRST CHAPTER, REWRITE THE WHOLE THING,

OR LET THE STORY DIE OUT. IF YOU HAVEA PROBLEM WITH Y WRIGHTING, PLEASE EMAIL ME, DON'T POST IT AS A REVIEW.

-JASE S-412


End file.
